Effective Solution
by No more Lemons
Summary: Daring Do finds herself in a trap that she cannot escape. Now she is going to encounter a problem that would leave lasting effects. WARNING THIS IS RATED M FOR REASONS!


**Effective Solution**

Daring Do gulped, as she lay on top of a stone table, with her hind legs and fore legs kept down by iron clamps. Looking up, she could see Ahuizotl hovering above her, a grin plastered on his face. Their eyes met, hers filled with anger, while his filled with satisfaction. She groaned in annoyance at herself, for getting trapped and tried to break away from her restraints. But it proved no use, as it was too tight. She was left there, lying helplessly in an uncomfortable stone table, waiting for what horrors Ahuizotl had in store for her.

"Well, looks like you are in quite a predicament." He said, before giving a hearty chuckle.

Daring Do tried to slip her hooves out of her restraints, but to no avail. No matter how hard she pulled, her hooves just stayed there, stuck. "I'll get out of this…" She growled. "…just wait and see."

"Oh…" Ahuizotl said. "…but you won't. Because I'll be the one releasing you from this, but only after I have my way with you?"

She narrowed her eyes ad glared at him with a curios look. Whatever he had planned, it can't be good, especially with her restrained and unable to stop him.

"What do you mean by that?" She said, with her usual aggressive tone.

"Well you see…" He said, as he brought his hand like tail towards her sides, gently caressing it. This caused her to stare at him with an odd look, not sure on what he was going on with this. "…every time I eliminate you, you always manage to escape. Every plan is foiled because you always manage to find a way out of it. So, I found a better solution for my problems." A sinister looked grew on his face.

Daring Do shook her head, as scowled him. "If you're planning to kill me yourself, well good luck, because I can assure you that I will escape and kick you on the flank!"

She then tried to pull herself out, with desperate tugs that used all of her strength, but like before, it did nothing. Her restraints were more durable than the ones she had before.

"You won't be able to escape from that…" He said. "…those clamps are made from the rarest of metals, which prove too hard to break. Besides, I don't plan to kill you, where would be the fun in that. Instead, I have a plan that would ensure my success. A plan that would may not take effect immediately, but would take its effect in the months to come. I know that I would enjoy this, but who knows? Maybe you will too…"

He said, grinning, as the hand on his tail began to unbutton her shirt, causing her eyes to open wide. He unbuttoned the last one before spreading it open, but leaving it on her. She gave him a questioning look.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Just preparing you for my plan." He said, leaning forwards, before whispering on to her ear. "Besides, I think it makes you look sexy. Spread out, helpless, with your shirt open."

"What!" Daring Do cried out, blushing from the complement, yet at the same time outraged that he would say that. She looked towards him to see a sly look on his face and the unmistakable sign written in his eyes. She looked at him for a couple more seconds before the complete realization dawned upon her. This made her struggle even more, trying to get out as she squirmed on the stone table.

"Oh, don't worry; I'll try to make this very enjoyable for you. In fact, I'll help you get in the mood." He said as his hands moved to two pink dots, located on two mounds, above her crotch. He gently caressed them before squeezing the mounds.

Daring Do started to sweat, as the situation caused both panic and arousal. She couldn't believe that he was doing this to her, touching her in places she didn't want him to ever touch. Yet his firm hands told a different story to her body, as she started to enjoy the feeling. But she knew that she mustn't give in, so she kept her mouth closed, hoping that no sound may escape it.

But Ahuizotl didn't need a sound from her to be convinced. He knew that no female would be able to resist the sensation of such stimulation. All he had to do was give it some time. He knows that sooner or later, she would give in.

So he continued his job, one hand caressing one mound, while the other was gently pinching the teat. His left hand, that was caressing the mound, cupped it till he was massaging it with his fingers. Each one of his touch sending a fury of pleasure, which bombarded her head. It was a great feeling, the gentle fingers caressing her soft skin, through her yellow fur.

Daring Do tried to keep her eyes closed shut, but it was too hard. He touches were making her want more and no form of self-control could stop it. The feeling she was receiving was just to great, as the pleasure started to fill her mind. No matter how much she hated this, her body and its urges were starting win. After a hard desperate battle, of keeping her eyes and mouth shut, the pleasure finally one, as she opened her mouth in a great cry of pleasure.

"Ohhhhh!" She moaned, in a shameful yet arousing tone.

"I knew you would give in…" Ahuizotl said, satisfied "…but it looks like you gave in earlier than expected. You must really like this, with my hands caressing you. I think I'll reward you for that."

"What do you mean by…uhhh…" She yelps both in surprise and satisfaction, as s great shot of pleasure went through her.

As Ahuizotl's hands continued to massage her mounds, the hand on the tip of his tail moved towards her precious jewel, located between her legs. Since her hind legs were spread wide open, stuck in that position, it gave him easy access to the beautiful jewel located in-between. He moved the tail's hand towards the lips and begun to plat with it, by circling a finger and outlining it.

His finger continued to circle it, as he got replies from the moans that escaped her mouth. He then pushed towards the peal located between the lips, her clit. Gently, he squeezed it between his fingers, causing the nerves to burst into excitement.

"Uhhhh!" She moaned in pleasure, as her body shook in the pleasure. The amount of sensitivity in her clit caused an overload in her brain, as she gave out uncontrollable moan, which escaped her mouth on their own will.

Ahuizotl grinned at the sound as he continued to pinch the sensitive clit, while massaging the mounds. He knew that she was in his complete control and that her body was a victim of pleasure and nothing else. So he decided to take it up a notch before continuing with his plan. Besides, it was a great sight to see the amazing Daring Do so helpless and a slave to pleasure. Looking down at her, eyes rolled back and moth open, as she drooled, he couldn't help but feel horny. The growing piece under him couldn't help but grow, as the sight of such a exposed and vulnerable mare lay in front of him.

"Please stop…uhhhh…." She begged, not wanting this to continue. All she knew was that she was being violated, and to make things worse, she was enjoying it.

The tail's hand went towards the hole, between the lips, making Ahuizotl noticed the, moistness of the area. Moving his head, he looked down to notice the small amount of clear fluid flowing out. It was obvious that she was enjoying this greatly, no matter what she was saying.

"You say stop, but your jewel here say yes." Ahuizotl said, as he slowly pushed the finger inside the hole.

Daring Do felt the cold finger enter her, making her eyes grow even wider. The finger went in, stretching her tight walls and hitting its sensitive walls.

"Nooooo...mmmm…stoop….uhhhh…." She cried out. The sensation was odd and gave a different feeling. She had never had anything in there before, yet it made her more aroused. As the finger went in, more of her lubricating juices coated it, making it go in with great ease. The finger continued to explore it till it hit an obstacle. A barrier of thin flesh, which blocked the passage. A grin grew on his face, knowing that he would soon have the pleasure of breaking it. But that was for later. Right now, he had other plans.

So he wiggled his finger in her, as the thumb rubbed the clit. Loud moans of excitement escaped her mouth, as well as cries for help. But she could do nothing but enjoy the pleasure she had, as the finger violated her insides.

"It seems that your little friend here likes me." He commented as he felt her lips quiver with desire, as it continued to leak some juices. "But what should I call it." He said, referring to her private part. "I would certainly not call it a pussy, for it is too beautiful for such a vulgar name." He then pressed his finger upon the clit once more, feeling her body shake in spasm. He felt her walls tighten around his finger and knew what was about to happen.

Daring Do let out a cry of pleasure as she felt the sensation. Her body has betrayed her, as it gave way. She didn't continue to cry for help, for she knew that none would come. Instead, he saved his breath and conserved all her energy for the onslaught to come.

"Ahhhhhhhh…..oohhhhhhhh….." She moaned, as her walls tightened and body shook ferociously. From deep inside, her juices spilled, filling the inside. The juices were blocked by the finger and were forced to escape in a great burst, making it squirt out. The lips tried to spread open for the clear juices that spread on the stone table.

The pleasure filled her head, as she wanted more, even though her mind told her otherwise. The feeling was something that was being craved by her body.

"I think I'll call it the 'hole of love'…" He said as he watched the lips quiver. "…seeing how much it longs for more. Oh, you hole of love." He brushed his finger upon it, rubbing the lips with her juices.  
>"It is so beautiful. But enough of that, I need you to do something first."<p>

"What could you possibly want?" Daring Do said, tears streaming down her eyes. She felt violated to such an extreme, like somepony who had just been used. It was rare to see her in such a wreck, but this was just too much. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Oh, my job is not done till we reach the main even. But before that, you need to take this." He said, holding a bright orange flower in his hands. Daring Do's eyes went wide as she saw it, for she knew what that flower could do. That was the flower that gave two different species, who mate, to bear a child. This made her realize what his true intent was and she didn't like it.

"No, please no. I don't wan…" She was unable to speak anymore, as he opened her mouth and shoved it down. It went her throat but she refused to swallow it. She wasn't going to let him win.

Seeing this, Ahuizotl shook his head as he moved his body forward. Doing so exposed her lower half, meaning that his groin was now in front of her.

She was shocked to see the great piece of meat hanging on his groin, and she manages to stop a gulp upon its sight. His member proved to be huge and long, with its tip as pointy as a stick. She couldn't imagine it going in any of her holes but she knew that she was helpless to stop it.

"It looks like you need a drink to take that all down." He said.

Before Daring Do could protest, Ahuizotl shoved his member in her mouth, causing her to almost choke. He then begun to pump in and out, moaning in the pleasure he got from her warm mouth. His hips went up and down, while his member tried to shove the flower in her.

He moaned loudly, thinking that this must have been the best mouth he has ever entered. Daring Do tried to stop him by biting down, but it was too thick. Instead, this action brought great pleasure to him, causing him to moan once more.

"Oh, it looks like you want me to enjoy this as well…" He moaned, thanking her. His tail caressed her mane before forcing her head to bob on his member, making her swallow the entire thing. It was starting to get harder to breath, as Daring Do begun to weep once more. She wanted this to end, to stop. She didn't want this anymore. So as her core dripped in arousal, her eyes wept in sorrow.

A burst of warm thick fluid soon flowed down her throat, as it pushed down the flower, making her swallow it. Daring Do felt the warm liquid force itself in her throat, and was left helpless but to swallow. She was surprised by the amount of liquid that was pouring out, but knew that with the testicles he had, that where hanging above her, it would contain a great load.

The liquid filled her inside, before mixing in her stomach. It mixed with the flower, which started to send it magical essence in her. Ahuizotl knew that there was only one step left before his plan would be complete.

So he immediately pulled out and aligned his groin with her, the pointy tip of his member pointing towards her hole.

"Please….don't…." Daring Do said, in one last attempt to beg. Drops of his seed could be seen in her mouth as the terrible taste lingered in her tongue. When he pulled his member out, some of the white liquid had spilled on her face, making an ungraceful look.

"Oh, you cannot stop me now. For I have been longing for your tunnel, when I first fell upon it. It is beautiful and is truly deserving of a member like this." He said, pressing the tip in, spreading her lips.

"But it's too big, I don…" She was cut of once more, when he suddenly shoved it in, making her cry out in pleasure. Surprisingly, her walls were flexible enough to handle the entire thing, so it brought more pleasure than pain.

The only thing that brought pain to her was when she pushed through her thin barrier, breaking it. She let out a loud yelp to express this. She cried once more, not because of the pain that it caused, but because of the loss of it. She had lost her virginity to monster, by the forcing her to do this.

As he passed her barrier, he begun to pull back before pushing in, pumping his member in and out. It forced her walls to stretch and brought great pleasure to both of them. Her insides were once again being violated and would soon be claimed by a monster.

"Oh, I think you tunnel of love likes this." He commented as he felt it tighten around him, trying to milk it for his seed. He would gladly give it, but he wanted her to enjoy it too. So with each thrust, he decided to hit her clit, making her moan in pleasure.

He pounded and pounded in her, the pointy tip hitting the cervix. It was designed to hit that spot at climax, poking the cervix, so that it would give the highest chance of pregnancy, which he was planning. So he dug his member deep in her, penetrating the cervix and poking its hole. He then used a finger to rub her clit, trying to stimulate her.

After a couple of seconds, he felt her walls contract as a loud moan of pleasure escaped her mouth. He too let out a grunt of pleasure as his member released its precious seeds in her. It filled her up, as her own juices spilled out and begin to fill her hole, till it was just waiting to burst. The juices soon found a way out, making it squirt once more.

He moaned as loud as he can, as his thick white seed filled her and begun to fertilize what was within. To her great sorrow, she felt the liquid fill her to the brim, as she felt her walls expand once more.

After a minute or two of panting and grunting, Ahuizotl gently pulled out, leaving the dripping core to his view. Thick white fluids covered her core and mouth, and Ahuizotl was satisfied at the sight. He knew that he had done his job, and its effects would come in the following months. He gently removed the restraints, without Daring Do moving to burst out and attack him, for she was too tired and broken to do so.

"Enjoy the gift I left you." Ahuizotl said.

As he left, Daring Do begun to cry once more. Her career was now ruined as well as the fact that Ahuizotl would get away. Get away with the indescribable crime he did to her. So she could do nothing but cry, cry till her broken heart gives way.


End file.
